InuYasha's Beauty
by ashes and cinders
Summary: Wherein Shippo requests a bedtime story, and InuYasha can't help but notice some similarities


**Author's Note: This is a one-shot that just came to me one day and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I haven't forgotten my other stories that are in progress, I'm just waiting on the plot bunnies to give me some ideas to work with! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, favorited my stories or favorited me. I really appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, the original Beauty and the Beast or the Disney version.**

 **Tale as Old as Time**

"Kagome, I can't sleep," Shippo rubbed his eyes and looked at the girl that was reading by the fire.

"Try closing your eyes, runt," InuYasha interjected.

Kagome glared up at the hanyou sitting up in the tree, then turned back to the young kit and smiled.

"Do you think a story might help you fall asleep, Shippo?"

"Yeah!" Shippo replied excitedly. Kagome always told the best stories. The hanyou up in the tree snorted, knowing that this was the runt's desire all along.

The monk and demon slayer at the other side of the camp perked their heads up. Though not children, they also enjoyed Kagome's tales and were old enough that they could appreciate then for what they were: teaching tools.

"Hmmm… give me a second to think of one…" Kagome rubbed her chin while trying to think of an appropriate story for the fox child.

She turned to look at the red-clad hanyou in the tree.

' _Ah-ha! I have the perfect story!'_

"I will tell you the story of Beauty and the Beast."

"Isi it scary?" Shippo asked worriedly.

"No it's not scary at all," Kagome reassured the child.

"Come now, Shippo. How could anything with beauty in it be scary?" Miroku waggled his eyebrows and reached for Sango's butt. She gave him a slap across the face.

"Now, now, Miroku. Appearances can be deceiving. Which is actually where our story begins," Kagome smiled at the fox that was curling up in her sleeping bag.

"Long ago there was a handsome prince that was living in a magnificent castle. One night, an old beggar woman asked for shelter from a storm. The prince, disgusted by her ugly appearance, yelled at her to go away. She pleaded with him, but he would not change his mind. The old woman said to him, 'Young prince, you are spoiled and you have no compassion for others.' The prince scoffed and was about to turn away when the old woman transformed in a flash of light."

"The old woman was a demon?!" Shippo exclaimed.

"No, Shippo, she was a sorceress. She used her magic and cast a spell on the prince and said to him, 'Outward appearances can be deceiving, but true beauty will always shine through.' She showed the prince his reflection, she had transformed him into a hideous beast. She said to him, 'Now your outward appearance matches your inner appearance.' The prince pleaded with the sorceress to change him back, but she refused saying that he needed to learn a lesson. Finally she gave him a way out. 'Find someone you can see beyond your appearance. If you learn to love another and earn her love back, the spell will break.'"

Sango and Miroku were transfixed by the story. This was more than a mere child's tale. They scooted closer to be able to hear Kagome better. Though unnoticed, InuYasha was up in the trees listening very closely to Kagome's tale.

"Then the sorceress disappeared. The prince was in great despair. The sorceress might as well have said that she would never break the spell. The prince asked himself, 'Who could ever love a monster like me?'"

Though no one noticed, InuYasha's eyes widened and his ears twitched at this line.

"The Beast barricaded himself in his castle. All the castle's servants had fled in fear of him. The sorceress had enchanted the castle to tend to the Beast's needs and she left him her mirror so that he had a window into the outside world."

"How lonely that must have been," Sango said.

"Yes, what a terrible fate," Miroku agreed.

Kagome continued on with the story, "In a village far off, a widowed merchant lived with his 5 children, 3 daughters and 2 sons. The sons and two of the daughters were very spoiled. The youngest daughter was very practical and became the caretaker of the family after her mother's death. The merchant's business hit a string of bad luck and the family was forced to move from their large house in the village to a small hut on the edge of the forest. The son's and the two eldest daughters did not adjust to their new life well and spent most of their time complaining."

"What a bunch of spoiled brats!" Sango exclaimed.

"I agree. They should be grateful they had anything left at all. Kagome, what of the youngest daughter?" Miroku asked.

"The youngest did all she could to lift her siblings' spirits and to help her father. The father was very grateful to his youngest daughter, whom he nicknamed Beauty. One day, after months spent in the little cottage, a messenger arrived to tell the merchant that one of his cargo loads that he believed to be lost, just arrived at the port. The merchant and his eldest children rejoiced, surely this good fortune would bring the end to their struggle. The merchant asked his children, 'What would you like me to bring you when I return?' The eldest daughter instantly replied, 'A new kimono.' The second daughter piped up after her, 'A pretty pair of hair combs' The sons asked for two good horses."

"How selfish can they be? That would cost a small fortune!" yelled Sango.

"Indeed. What did the youngest daughter ask for?" Miroku asked.

Kagome continued on, "The merchant turned to his youngest daughter and asked, 'What would you like me to bring you Beauty?' 'I only wish for your safe return, father,' Beauty replied with a smile. Her sisters laughed at her and insisted, 'You have to ask for something, Beauty!' Their father nodded in agreement, surely after all his eldest daughters asked for, his youngest should get something. She turned to her father and gave him her answer, 'If it isn't too much trouble, will you bring me a rose, father? We used to have them at our old house, and I miss them so much.' 'Just a rose?' The father asked astonished. At her nod, he smiled. 'As you wish.' He replied and left with the messenger for the port."

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked down to Shippo, who was looking up to her with wide eyes.

"Yes, Shippo?"

"Why would Beauty only ask for a rose if her sisters were going to get all those expensive presents?"

She looked at Shippo and then at Sango and Miroku.

"Because Shippo, she didn't believe the cargo would pay for all of those gifts and knowing that her father was a kind man and would worry about getting his children what they wanted, didn't want to burden him with getting another expensive present," Kagome replied with a smile.

"She sounds so selfless, unlike her two spoiled sisters," muttered Sango.

"Yes, truly a good daughter," Miroku agreed.

"Anyway, when the merchant reached the port, he found that his cargo had already been sold to pay the ship's crew. The merchant was in great despair, dreading the fact that he would be returning home empty-handed. He left the port town and made his way through the forest. As he was walking, it began to get dark and rain started pouring down. He was frantically searching for shelter when he came upon a castle in the woods."

"The Beast's castle!" Shippo exclaimed.

"He knocked on the door and the doors opened for him. Even though he was scared, he walked into the castle until he came upon a well-furnished room with a fire pit and a small table with enough food to feed 10 people. The merchant sat at the table and ate his fill. He sat by the fire pit and looked across the room that he had not noticed there before. The man slept there until sunrise and then he notice another meal at the table and ate his fill. He decided to explore the palace a little and noticed that outside his room were gardens. He walked in them for a little while and noticed that there were some rose bushes. He saw a bush with the most beautiful red roses he had ever seen. 'At least I can grant Beauty's wish,' the merchant thought. As he plucked one of the roses he heard a ferocious ROAR."

Shippo shivered in the sleeping bag.

Kagome ruffled his hair to reassure him and then continued.

"Out of nowhere came the most frightening creature the merchant had ever seen. The Beast became even more frightening when he asked the merchant in a roar, 'You dare to steal my roses? After I fed and sheltered you, you dare to steal from me?' The merchant cowered and replied, 'Pardon me, my lord. I am very grateful for your hospitality. Everything has been so grand, I did not think that you would mind my taking something as small as a rose.' The merchant went on to tell the Beast of his terrible fortune. He explained that he had taken the rose for his daughter. 'My other children asked for presents that would have cost a prince's ransom, but Beauty only asked for a rose.' The Beast listened to the merchant's tale and then replied, 'I will let you go on one condition, you will bring me one of your daughters to stay in your place."

Shippo yelped, Sango and Miroku gasped.

"The merchant shook he head and exclaimed, 'Give you one of my daughters to take my place? I could never give one of my children, even if it is to save my life.' The Beast replied, 'She will not die, but stay here to live. You will not give her to me, but see if one of your daughters is willing to come to save your life.' The merchant's shoulders slumped. The Beast called forward a horse for the merchant. 'You will have one week to bring one of your daughters. If you try to run, I will come after you.' The merchant mounted the horse and solemnly rode towards home."

Kagome looked around the fire to see the reactions of her friends. Shippo looked scared, Miroku and Sango looked thoughtful, and InuYasha looked like he wasn't paying attention.

"When he returned home his children greeted him at the door. And his eldest daughters looked disappointed when they saw he wasn't carrying any packages. His sons looked pleased when they saw the fine horse he was riding on."

"What a bunch of spoiled brats!" Sango exclaimed. Miroku and Shippo nodded in agreement.

"The merchant dismounted and walked up to Beauty, he handed her the rose and said, 'You have no idea how much that rose cost.' When she saw his forlorn expression she asked him what was wrong. He could not resist the pleading in her eyes and told his children the story of what had happened on his journey home. The sisters were quick to blame Beauty for her choice in gift, her brothers were trying to figure out ways to fight the Beast and keep him away from their father. 'Enough, I gave the Beast my word, and I will honor it.' 'Yes you will father, because I offer to go in your place,' Beauty replie. The brothers were quick to protest their sister's offer., saying they would kill the Beast before he could get to her. 'This Beast's magic is too powerful, and it was my rose that got father in trouble. It is only right that I should go.'"

"How honorable," Miroku breathed.

"Beauty spent the rest of the week trying to take care of as much as possible, trying to teach her sisters to do the chores she had previously taken care of. On the sunrise of the seventh day, the merchant and Beauty mounted the horse and left for the castle. When they reached the door of the castle, they opened for the pair. The merchant led his daughter fo the room he stayed in on his previous visit. They found the room finely furnished with two beds made for them and a table set with enough food to feed an army. They sat down to enjoy their meal. 'This is a beautiful room. I wonder if this is where I will stay?' They started shaking at the sound of thunderous footsteps and the swish of the sliding doors opening. 'Yes, this is where you will stay,' rumbled the Beast. 'Merchant,' the Beast nodded to the merchant. The merchant stood, shaking on his feet. He bowed to the Beast and motioned to Beauty, who was also standing. 'This is my daughter, Beauty.' 'Have you come willingly?' The Beast asked Beauty. 'Yes sir. My father took your rose for me, it is only right that I should be the one to come,' Beauty answered, looking him straight in the eye. The Beast was surprised, this girl looked at him with such strength. He could see her fear, but still she looked him in the eye. 'You have no need to address me as such. This palace will be your home,' The Beast turned to the merchant, 'You, merchant, will leave in the morning. You will take two trunks filled with precious items of your choosing,' he took them to another room filled with treasures, 'Fill them with all your family asked for. It is only fair that I should give you something precious in exchange for Beauty.'"

"Feh! He sold his daughter to a demon to save his own skin!" InuYasha yelled from his spot in the tree.

' _Hmm... so he is listening.'_ Kagome thought.

"It would appear that InuYasha has a point. Though Beauty must be commended for her bravery," Miroku commented.

Kagome continued on once they had quieted, "Beauty and the merchant went into the room and began filling the trunks. Beauty picked out kimonos and jewelry that she thought would look beautiful on her sisters. Her father just filled the other trunk with coins. When morning came, Beauty walked with her father and his horse until the palace gate and waved until he was out of sight. When she could no longer see him, she collapsed to the ground, heavy sobs wracking her body. The Beast looked on from one of the sliding doors with pain in his eyes for the girl who had given up everything to save her father. When Beauty returned to her room, she found a beautiful red kimono folded neatly on her bed. She decided that it must have been left there because she was meant to wear it, so she slipped the lush robe onto her body and prepared for dinner. As she sat down to eat, she heard thunderous footsteps and the sliding of the door. 'May I join you?' the Beast inquired. 'It is your palace, you are free to do as you please.' 'It may be my palace, but I will not intrude upon you if you do not wish me here,' the Beast answered sincerely. Moved by his honesty she said, 'You may join me if you wish.' Part way through dinner, after noticing him staring at her, she asked the Beast, 'Are you going to punish me for a rose?' 'No. You may have all the roses you wish,' he noticed her looking away from him, 'What do you think of me, Beauty?' 'I do not know you, we have only just met,' she answered honestly. 'Do you not find me very ugly? Are you not frightened?' the Beast asked her. 'I was taught not to judge by appearances.' The Beast roared and growled in what Beauty guessed was his version of a laugh. And then the Beast asked, 'Do you love me Beauty? Will you be my wife?' When he noticed her hesitation, he assured, 'Answer yes or no without fear. I give my word, no harm will come to you.' Beauty looked up into his eyes, 'Then my answer is no, Beast. I will not marry you.' The Beast rose from where he sat at the table, placed a rose by Beauty's plate, said 'Good night Beauty", and left the room. This routine followed for days, weeks, where they would sit at dinner, talk about her day or her old life with her family and at the end of each night the Beast would asked the same question each night, 'Do you love me, Beauty? Will you be my wife?'. Each night she declined and as the nights continued to pass, she began to feel bad for rejecting him so much."

"Persistance is key," Miroku said with a smirk and then reached to stroke Sango's butt.

"Just shut up and let her finish the story, you pervert,' Sango said as she gave him a slap.

Kagome smiled at the pair's antics and continued, "One day Beauty realized that she had been at the palace for quite some time and when she met the Beast at dinner she asked him, 'How long have I been here?' 'About a year.' 'A year?! A year from my family? May I see them?' 'You may do whatever you wish.' He pulled a mirror out of his robe. 'Ask it to show you whatever you want, and you will see it,' he handed her the mirror. 'I want to see my family.' She looked into the mirror. She saw visions of her siblings, her brothers practicing swordplay with their friends from the town they used to live in, her sisters talking with the women of the village wearing the fine kimonos she had chosen for them. She then saw her father, who was sleeping on a futon in their house, coughing in his sleep. 'Oh no! He's sick,' she exclaimed. She looked up to the Beast, 'Please Beast, let me go back and take care of him! My brothers and sisters seem to be leaving him on his own while he ails! Please, I promise to return as soon as he's better!' 'I can deny you nothing, even if it will mean the death of me,' the Beast replied solemnly. 'What?' Beauty asked, alarmed by his words. She had grown fond of the Beast in her time in the palace, and had even come to think of him as a friend. 'I will die, if you do not return, Beauty,' the Beast answered with pain in his eyes. 'Just let me go for a month, I promise I will return,' she said. 'Very well, one month. Here," he handed her a ring, 'When you wish to return, turn that ring on your finger and say, 'Take me to the palace so I may see my Beast again' and you will return. Remember your promise, and return when the month is over, or you will find your Beast dead.'"

"He's letting her go?" Sango asked.

"But why would he let her go? She seemed like she was starting to like him!" Shippo asked.

"Because Shippo, he loves her and he wants her to be happy, even if it means the loss of his own happiness," Miroku answered the young kit. _'Kinda reminds me of someone else I know.'_ Miroku looked up into the tree at InuYasha, who would to all others appear not to be listening, but Miroku could see his ears pointed in Kagome's direction.

"Beauty packed a small trunk with gifts for her siblings as the Beast instructed and went to sleep. When she woke the next morning she was in the room she used to share with her sisters. Her family was overjoyed to see her. She spent the next two weeks caring for her father and siblings and when she mentioned going back her eldest sister said, 'Why? You still have two more weeks!' 'I told the Beast I'd return when father was better.' Her other sister piped up, 'The Beast said he gave you a month, we haven't seen you in ages!' The guilt won Beauty over, just as her sisters thought it would. They kept Beauty busy the next two weeks going to festivals and feasts. Two days passed when Beauty said she would be back she finally realized she was late. She had woken up from a nightmare about the Beast laying dead in his rose garden. She twisted the ring on her finger and said, 'I want to go back to the palace and see my Beast again.'"

"Does she make it in time?" Shippo asked. Sango and Miroku look fully enthralled in the story.

"Beauty arrives in the rose garden and finds the Beast. He is lying on the ground, not moving. She runs to him, pulls him in her lap and begins to cry. 'Please don't die, Beast. You're the only one who really understands me.'" Kagome paused and stole a quick glance at InuYasha. "' Please don't die, Beast. I love you.' At these words, shimmering lights sparkled all over the castle and all over the Beast. He was wrapped in light and when they all finally dimmed, before Beauty was a handsome prince! 'Beauty?' the handsome man asked. 'B-b-Beast?' Beauty stuttered, 'But how?' 'Because of you. Years ago I was enchanted by a sorceress who believed that my outward appearance should match the selfishness in my heart. She said that the curse would lift only when I could learn to love another more than myself and earn her love in return.' Beauty looked shocked as the prince held her in his arms. 'You still haven't answered my second question, though.' 'What is that?' Beauty asked. 'Will you be my wife? Will you marry this selfish Beast whose heart you have warmed?' She leaned in to him, 'Yes, with all of my heart,' and she kissed him. Beauty and the prince were soon married. Her entire family and most of the prince's subjects were in attendance. Her sisters were very jealous of Beauty's good fortune. Beauty and the prince lived happily ever after. The end."

'What a wonderful story! I bet those rotten sisters of hers were jealous!" Sango applauded.

"Kagome was right. Appearances can be deceiving. I quite enjoy the lessons behind the story, Kagome." Miroku was about to continue when Kagome cut him off.

"And what did you learn Shippo?" Kagome asked the kit.

"That you can't judge by appearances, because people who look ugly or scary may be nice while people who look pretty can be mean and selfish, you have to get to know someone before you judge them," Shippo looked up at Kagome, wondering if this was the right answer.

"Very good, Shippo! That is exactly what it means!" She patted the young boy on the head and then tucked him into her sleeping bag when he yawned. "You can't judge people by what they are or where they came from, you have to get to know them first." Kagome looked up at the tree where InuYasha was sitting with his eyes closed. "Imagine if I had judged InuYasha when we first met based only off of the fact that he's a half demon. If I had gotten scared and left based only on the fact that he was different than me. We all probably wouldn't be friends right now."

They all seemed to ponder this thought.

"I'm sure glad you didn't Kagome! We all wouldn't be together if InuYasha had scared you away!" Shippo chirped.

"I agree wholeheartedly," Miroku added, thinking of his life before he met his friends and Sango.

"Same here," agreed Sango.

The three all decided to call it a night. Kagome decided to stay awake a little longer and cozied up by the fire.

 **X X X**

No one pondered Kagome's words more than InuYasha.

' _Where would I be if Kagome decided to walk away?'_

He thought of where his life would be without her, and let me tell you, the picture wasn't pretty.

He remembered what his life was like before her: no friends, no acceptance, no purpose. It was very lonely.

The story fit him perfectly. He was the Beast. Before he met her he was selfish and brutal. He was lonely and bitter.

She was his Beauty. She brought light and happiness into his life. She trusted and accepted him and taught others to do the same. He had friends because of her. He accepted himself because of her. He was stronger because of her. He changed because of her.

And did he ever thank her for it?

No.

Well that was about to change.

' _She transformed_ _ **me.'**_

He jumped down to the fire where she was resting and motioned her to follow him to the riverbank. Just far enough away where they could talk comfortably without disturbing their friends.

He sat down by the bank in silence and waited for her to follow. He didn't have to wait long. They sat I comfortable silence for a few moments when InuYasha decided to break the silence.

"Thank you."

Now Kagome was thoroughly confused. InuYasha never thanked her for anything.

"For what?" Kagome asked.

"For,.. for… for being my Beauty," InuYasha managed to stutter the words out.

Kagome was thunderstruck. She never would have imagined him saying something like that. After a few moments of staring at him (which made InuYasha really uncomfortable), she managed to answer with an unintelligent, "Huh?"

"You're my Beauty, Kagome. That story is us, plain as day!"

Kagome blushed, "So you noticed."

"Of course I noticed! I'm not an idiot, despite what everyone thinks," InuYasha replied.

"I don't think you're a-"

He cut her off, "Why?"

"Huh? Why what?" Kagome asked, bewildered.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Kagome was getting frustrated.

"Stay."

"I promised you I-"

He cut her off again, "No! Before that! Why did you stay when we first met?"

Kagome stared at him wide-eyed, "InuYasha…"

"Just tell me. You didn't owe me anything and I was horrible to you, so why did you stay?"

Kagome sat and contemplated his question. Why did she stay? Before the jewel shattered, she had no obligation to, so why did she stay?

She looked up at him shyly and answered, "Your eyes."

"Huh?" InuYasha looked. His eyes? Why would his eyes make her want to stay?

She continued on past his interruption. "Even though you were gruff in the beginning, I could see this pain in your eyes. I wanted to take the pain away for you. There was also a spark, and I could just feel that you could be something great."

InuYasha sat there in stunned silence. This woman was truly amazing, her heart was truly made of gold.

"You were right," he finally answered.

She gaped at him. Another miracle! InuYasha admitting she was right?

"You transformed me."

"Huh?" She was thunderstruck again. She was beginning to wonder if by the end of this conversation she would have a look of wonder permanently etched on her face.

He looked at her and she could see in his eyes an emotion she believed would never be directed at her.

"I was rude, selfish, and power hungry. I never thought of anyone but myself, never thought of who I hurt to get what I wanted… until I met you."

He paused to look at her reaction and seeing as she hadn't screamed, slapped, or 'sat' him yet he decided to push forward.

"You accepted me, trusted me and taught others to do the same. We're all friends because of you, because you were willing to take a chance on me."

They were the sweetest words InuYasha had ever spoken to her and she could tell by the look in his eyes that they were sincere. She felt him grab her hand and she looked into his eyes.

He rubbed his calloused thumb across the back of her hand, and then spoke, "I need to know irf the Beauty would be willing to take another chance on her Beast."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. He was referring to her as the Beauty and himself as the Beast. _Her Beast!_

"InuYasha," she breathed as she took her other hand and stroked his face.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

And it was better than any fairy tale.

InuYasha had finally found his Beauty.

 **Author's Note: Whew! This is the longest one-shot I've ever written! For all readers who are faithfully following** _ **The Bikini**_ **, I am working on the next chapter. For those who have fallen in love with** _ **The Look**_ **, I will get the sequel up, it is just taking me some time. For those following 10 Years, I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK, but will continue to work on it once finals are over. Please feel free to review (no flames please) or PM me suggestions or questions.**


End file.
